


The Greatest Prize

by hesperia



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Comment Fic, F/M, House Lannister, Kingsguard, Robert's Rebellion, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-31
Updated: 2012-03-31
Packaged: 2017-11-02 19:42:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/372676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hesperia/pseuds/hesperia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the <a href="http://workswithwords.livejournal.com/257881.html">Robert's Rebellion Comment Ficathon</a>, prompt: Cersei convinces Jaime to take the Kingsguard white cloak to be with her in King's Landing, and escape marriage to Lysa Tully.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Greatest Prize

"She'll never make you happy," Cersei says, as they lie in her bedchambers, in the Tower of the Hand. "She's an insipid little creature who will suck the life out of you." She rolls onto her stomach, her blond hair tucked over one shoulder as she looks at Jaime. Her face and neck are still flushed from their lovemaking, and Jaime curls his finger around a lock of her hair, tugging it. 

"I heard she's not even a maid." Jaime says, not that it bothers him really, but Cersei's right, he doesn't really want to marry Lysa Tully. He's a first born son of the Rock after all, he deserves something better than a second sullied daughter, not that he wants better, or even more. He just wants Cersei.

Cersei lies her head on his shoulder, her face against his skin. She is warm, so warm, he loves that about her. "And you would have to leave King's Landing. You'd have to leave me."

He kisses her, identical mouthes nursing at each other, mirror images licking and plunging into one another. "You'll leave me, one day," he says, his thumb and finger on her chin. "When Father decides which highborn beast to sell you to. Maybe he'll give you to the Krakens." 

"Please, you're making me nauseous," Cersei says, and she climbs back up on top of him, her legs weaved between his, her breasts flat against his own chest. "There is another option." 

"Oh, and what is that, sweet cunning sister of mine?" He flips her onto her back, even though he knows she hates it.

She doesn't resist, but her hand slips down between them, long, thing fingers curling around his cock, stroking him. "You could join the Kingsguard. Then you don't have to marry anyone, and you'll be here in King's Landing, with me." 

He thinks of Ser Arthur Dayne then, and of the honour of the position. He would lose Casterly Rock, forfeit all those great things entitled to him as the first son of a high house. But he would have Cersei, and she was the greatest prize of them all, wasn't she?


End file.
